


Pushing Boundaries and Partying

by nonnie



Category: Days of Our Lives RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Incest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel gets turned on watching Jensen and Alison together at a party. She goes a bit too fast for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries and Partying

Danneel took Jensen to this industry party once, where they bumped into Alison Sweeney. She didn't recognize her at first, not having watched Days of Our Lives except for zapping over it, but Jensen lit up and went to give her a hug, calling her Ali.

Alison was friendly and sparkly, saying hello to Danneel, and small-talking about back in the day, and how she liked hosting a reality show, and Jensen told her about living in Canada, and their marriage.

Danneel mostly kept quiet, enjoying looking at Jensen so relaxed. He didn't like these work shindigs, but meeting his old friend and colleague had made him drop the big fake smile. His eyes crinkled warmly at the corners when he shared anecdotes involving Ali with her, and he didn't tense up or move away when Ali petted his arm.

She could see how they could have been cast as brother and sister. They were both dark blond, with high cheekbones and strikingly beautiful greenish eyes. Jensen's were hazel with golden flecks she loved to count, and Ali's were an astonishing aquamarine. She also had the most adorably elegant nose, and a firm but feminine chin.

When the conversation drew to a natural close, Danneel moved them on, pretending to want to circulate. As soon as they were out of earshot, she pulled Jensen down to whisper in his ear.

"Remember when we talked about fantasy sibling incest?"

Jensen stared at her, and stopped. She took the opportunity to grab two glasses of sparkling water from the tray of a passing waiter, and handed him one.

"We were only joking about that, right?" he answered. The little wrinkle between his brows made him look worried.

She took his free hand in hers, and twined their fingers together, rubbing her thumb gently over his.

"I was half joking. I really do have a fantasy of watching you have sex and ordering you around."

Jensen straightened up, moving his face away from hers, but she kept a firm hold on his hand, so he couldn't leave. His shoulders slumped, and he gave in.

"Danni, you know how I feel about monogamy," he said.

She could have kicked herself. A cocktail party full of industry people and press was probably the third worst time to have a serious talk about their sex life, right after at a family dinner with Jensen's parents and at church during service.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you. I shouldn't have teased you about sex here," she said, trying to sound frank while putting on a smile for the cameras.

Jensen sipped his water, and smiled at her, starting a slow walk around the room again. They stopped briefly to greet people, inquiring after recent professional successes, and laughing at anything even approaching a joke.

He kept hold of her hand the entire time, his warm squeeze letting her know he wasn't angry with her.

The party wound down, people gathering their coats from the check and posing for the paparazzi outside, before continuing on home or to one of several afterparties. Danneel and Jensen hung back with the stragglers and the confused drunks who didn't realize people were leaving. Most people were either caught up in conversations with real friends they weren't eager to cut off, or too blitzed to notice anything.

Jensen put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, as they stood in the loose and slow moving crowd vaguely moving towards the exit.

"Why is it a sibling thing, your threesome fantasy?" he murmured quietly.

Danneel had a bit of a buzz going on. She's missed the discreet marking on a glass or two, and grabbed champagne instead of water. Damn good champagne too. Right now, she wanted to throw her husband down on the floor and hump him for being so concerned about her needs, even when they made him uncomfortable.

She pressed her thighs together and shivered.

"Danneel?" he asked, and loosened his grip a bit so he could look at her.

She pressed herself back against his side, and felt her breast rub against his firm chest. Oh yeah. Her nipples got hard, and she wished she hadn't taped them, so she could have felt the material of her dress rub over them.

"It doesn't," she got it together enough to answer. He smirked at her rough voice, and his hand moved to her bare back. He stroked her lightly, feathery touches from the nape of her neck to the small of her back where her dress began. Nothing they couldn't get away with in public. Knowing all she was in for was frustrating teasing until they were home made her clench, and she felt a stream of wetness down the inside of her thighs.

Jensen inhaled deeply, and hurried her forward and in front of him. He must be using her as a crotch-shield.

"I love the way you smell," he breathed in her ear, in a gravelly voice. She laughed.

She put her own hands over his on her hips, and started a conga walk, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, kick. Let people think they were just drunk and silly, it wasn't far from the truth. No one here is about to break any public decency laws by tearing each other's clothes off, no sirree.

"It's nothing, I love looking at you, I love the way you take care of me and try to please you. It gets me hot."

"You get me hot," he said, guiding her to exaggerate the sway of her hips, and following right along with his own. She added her arms to the conga kicks, trusting him to help her keep her balance, and a few drunk couples clapped and whistled. She gave them a victory sign and a grin.

"I started thinking about it when Jared was kidding around about Sam and Dean, and then I noticed Alison is so sweet and hot, and she kind of looks like you."

His hands tightened possessively on her, but he didn't stop dancing.

"You want Alison? I don't think she's into ladies."

"No, I only want you, baby," she said, and she meant it. She stopped and turned around, and he let her, sliding his arms around her in a hug. She put her hand on his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss.

He didn't do tongue in public, but his lips were soft and warm, his stubble a pleasantly rough counterpoint, and his erection was still hot and hard against her stomach.

"I just had a brilliant idea," she realized. "You, me, and a full length mirror. I get to have two of you to direct for my pleasure, without having to make do with any inferior stand-ins."

Jensen shivered, and humped her stomach once before he could stifle the movement.

"We should hurry and get our coats," was all he said.


End file.
